


Rope

by tomurai



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Depression, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Suicidal Thoughts, backdated work, vent fic before i knew what vent fic was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomurai/pseuds/tomurai
Summary: originally posted to tumblr september 25, 2014. backdated to ao3 on december 9, 2014.tw suicide //  i was really messed up and, you know, a little over a week after i wrote this. this was a way of suicide by proxy for me, and thats why its so detached from canon. unfortunately this is also rly bad.





	Rope

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to tumblr september 25, 2014. backdated to ao3 on december 9, 2014. 
> 
> tw suicide // i was really messed up and, you know, a little over a week after i wrote this. this was a way of suicide by proxy for me, and thats why its so detached from canon. unfortunately this is also rly bad.

Kaneki held the rope in his hands and wondered what he should do with it. 

It had been laying behind the stacks of coffee in the shop, and he had taken it. Now, though, he didn’t know what to do. 

Should he tie something with it? He looked up at the fixtures above. 

No, he had no reason to. However, the idea was still tempting and the compulsion strong. 

Should he? He loosely looped the rope into a circle and held it in front of him. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Kaneki looked up, then at a clock, and tossed the rope into a corner before opening the door for his friend. 

Hide chatted and laughed and he sat at Kaneki’s table and the two of them drank tea and talked about so many different things. 

After Hide left, Kaneki forgot about the rope and went to sleep. It was unusually peaceful.


End file.
